


Pink Carnations

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute things your OTP can do: buy each other flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Carnations

Clarke sat in the kitchen with her laptop and tablet, Photoshop opened as she was finishing one of the commissions she received the other week, when she heard the door open and close and then the usual thud of Lexa’s backpack and boots being thrown on the floor.

Clarke smiled when she heard Lexa shuffling with her socks into the kitchen, leaning into her back and placing a kiss on her shoulder. The next thing Clarke saw was a beautiful bouquet of pale pink Carnations.

Clarke dropped the pen, grabbing the bouquet and bringing the flowers closer to her face, taking a deep breath.

“What for?” The blonde asked with a smile, turning in her chair, beaming at Lexa, who was standing there, smiling warmly back at her.

“Just because.” The brunette said, with a shrug and a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

Later that night, as Clarke cuddled closer to Lexa as the two settled in the bed, she placed a kiss below Lexa’s ear and whispering:

“I’m grateful for you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Carnations - Gratitude.


End file.
